


I'll Keep an Eye on You

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impostor Adopts a Mini Crewmate, The Skeld (Among Us), White acting kinda Sus, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: She was just curious. So curious and sohungry.
Relationships: Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll Keep an Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> Cracking on with Whumptober! I'm coming back to Among Us because I adore those li'l mini me crewmates too damn much. I love the idea of an Imposter adopting one after they regret killing their Crewmate.
> 
> Day 7: I've got You - Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker

The tiny creature was perplexing. White had seen the thing following Cyan around for the past few days. It appeared to have been picked up during a refueling stop. White would have asked what its purpose was, but no one else seemed bothered so White kept her mouth shut.

That was the best way to lay low with the crew. Ever since White woke up with a yawning hunger that couldn't be sated, she kept her mouth shut. Otherwise her tongue would start to loll and her teeth would ache to clamp down on something. Better to remain silent.

She was the only one affected by this, or so White suspected. Red and Yellow were chipper to a fault. The others on the crew weren't quite _normal_ \- most deep space astronauts weren't - but they certainly didn't have what lurked inside of White. There was no way any of her crewmates had the same clawing _need_ deep in their gut.

Rations didn't touch her hunger. White stopped eating when she realized how futile it was. It seemed wasteful when there were six others on the crew who could use the sustenance. Seven, once the little one appeared, actually.

White would watch Cyan and Little Cyan as she started to refer to it in her thoughts. She would slip herself into the vents to see better without being suspected. Was it a child? Or a pet? Tucked into the miniature evo suit it was impossible to tell.

Her hands shook inside of her own suit. She had been paying _too_ much attention to the pair of blue suits. She had just meant to approach Little Cyan while its caretaker was asleep. Little Cyan would still bop around in his quarters even late into the night, poking around at his locker or his datapads. It was cute, White thought. She just wanted to see more. She just wanted to understand what connection Cyan had with the tiny creature.

It had been too much. White couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten. The vent was perfectly positioned just above Cyan's bunk. It only took a certain press with her hands to pop it open and have nothing separating them.

Little Cyan's head turned to the sound. Their suit showed a tip of the head, of curiosity. White lifted a hand, intending to give a wave to them. Her grip slipped. That's what she told herself. Her grip slipped and she tumbled down on top of Cyan.

From there, White wasn't sure _what_ happened. But when she finally put herself back together, White wasn't hungry anymore. It was a welcomed relief. For the first time in days, White felt that she could actually _think_. She could trust herself.

Twisting her head, she first had to find her helmet. One never knew when the Skeld oxygen supply would go offline. She froze when she found it occupied, Little Cyan trembling atop the molded cushioning.

"It's-s-s-s-okay," White whispered. She hunched down to make herself look smaller. Little Cyan didn't need to be scared. Everything was going to be fine now. She was in control again. The hunger was gone. Cyan… well that would be another issue. But for now, it was okay.

Little Cyan sank back further into White's helmet. White tried to smile. When she extended her hand, Little Cyan very slowly sat back up. Its head tipped sideways.

"S-s-s-s-afe," White insisted. Her jaw wasn't used to working like this to make words again. But she had to prove it would be alright.

It was enough. Little Cyan hopped up and out of the helmet before rushing to weave around and around White's feet. She took each step carefully to avoid stepping on the little one, and White was able to put on her helmet again. Pausing, White leaned down and held out her hand, flat and stable. She'd seen Cyan do it before. Would Little Cyan respond?

After a beat, Little Cyan gave a little hop before launching itself onto White's hand. She transferred the creature atop her helmet, giving a little shake to see if it would fall. The creature only wobbled before kicking its legs in a clearly excited fashion. White felt her own mood rise in accordance, a welcome relief after days of confusion and emptiness.

"S-s-s-afe," she repeated once more before stepping out of Cyan's empty quarters.


End file.
